


Limerence

by straylids



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, friends to lovers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straylids/pseuds/straylids
Summary: Prompts: “I want my best friend back.” - “Kevin is over there.”
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Limerence

**Author's Note:**

> uh, so this isn’t my best? but idk i felt like i needed to give y’all, my babies, something T^T hope y’all still like it xx (p.s also not proofread)

“For the well-being of my ears, stop honking so many damn times. I heard you the first time,” you shouted, as you rushed down the steps of your house to get to the black Mazda parked in front of your house. Just as those words left your mouth, another blare rang in your ears, signifying your best friend’s defiance to your words.

That little piece of shit.

“I swear, Grandma moves faster than you,” Hyunjin called out, rolling his eyes at your disorganised self.

“Okay, Grandma is in a whole different league. That woman still goes for marathons, for God’s sake. I can’t even run a mile without wanting to cough a lung out,” you defend yourself, as an image of Hyunjin’s grandmother flashed through your head.

“Pig,” the boy beside you scoffed, as he pushed down on the accelerator after making sure your seat belt was on — a habit he had formed over the many years of friendship with you.

This was your normal morning routine; your best friend screaming at you to hurry up as you both drive to school, taking turns to play your favourite songs. No words exchanged during this ride, unless one of you had to absolutely insult the other’s choice of songs. It was a time of peace and quiet for the both of you before school hits you full force — and it was your favourite part of the day.

Even on the weekends, when you are free from the horror of slamming lockers and sweaty jocks, Hyunjin is almost over at your house all time. So much so, that it’s weird if you don’t see him every waking minute of your life.

"Oh yea, you know there’s a new transfer student joining us today. Apparently, he’s going to be in your class,” Hyunjin broke the silence, as he turned into the school’s carpark.

“Oh? How’d you know?” you asked, curious. This wasn’t just some information that would be pinned up on the notice board for the whole school to see. But his answer explained everything to you.

“Minho.”

“Ah,” you say, disbelief filling your voice. Lee Minho was captain of your school’s dance team, the one Hyunjin was one. Although being a senior, Minho was really close to Hyunjin, therefore growing close to you as well. That boy was the epitome of a gossip girl, just that he wasn’t a girl. He was the first one to obtain any kind of information that he deemed interesting. Always managed to charm anyone into spilling any kind of information, that boy.

“Anyway, I’ll meet you by your locker after school. We can go get ice cream. My treat,” the boy beside you states, not expecting a ‘no’ as an answer. Not that you were going to deny his invitation for free food. You would never deny free food.

* * *

“Class, today we’ve got a new student joining us. His name is Kevin Lee, and he’ll be part of this class from now on. Let’s welcome him,” your teacher drawls out, soullessly, as you look at the boy standing in front of the class smiling awkwardly. Hmm, cute.

Once the sound of half-hearted claps died down, your teacher instructed the boy to take an empty seat anywhere, causing his eyes to scan the classroom for potential seat candidates. Front seat? Nope, too intimidating. That empty seat on the third row? An ideal place, but the boy sitting next to that empty seat didn’t look like someone who had much patience. The only available empty seat was next to you, and you looked kind enough to throw him a smile as you made eye contact, so his legs carried him towards you, causing your smile to grow wider. 

As he took a seat next to you, you lean over and whisper a “Welcome to hell” to him, causing him to let out a soft chuckle and shake his head. 

Over the next few periods, you opened up more and more to Kevin, and him to you, and you would be lying if you said that you weren’t enjoying yourself. As the school day came to an end, and everybody was rushing out of the classrooms, your new friend and you were having the time of your lives, laughing at each other’s lame jokes and puns.

“Wow, you’re seriously one of a kind, Y/n. Wanna go get some coffee?” he asked, wiping any stray tears that had escaped his eyes from laughing too hard.

“Sure!” you replied, as you took your phone out to contact your poor best friend who was waiting by your locker, after denying Minho and Jisung’s invitation to play Mario Kart over at Minho’s place.

 **lil shit:** yoO jin, can we get ice cream another day? the new guy’s in my class and he’s super hilarious i’m about to go get coffee with him!  
**tol shit:** wtf bro, it’s friday and it’s always ice cream day! ლಠ益ಠ)ლ  
**lil shit:** aww c’mon jinnie, it’s just one friday!! i’ll definitely spend more time with you tomorrow!  
**tol shit:** you better

A sigh escapes Hyunjin’s lips as he slips his phone into his pocket, and turns to walk towards the exit when he hears a distinct laugh coming from the end of the hallway. Looking up, he sees you and your new friend, laughing and seemingly having the time of your lives. A new feeling he had never felt before filled his body, making him feel a hundred times warmer, and he had no idea why.

All he knew is that he didn’t like that boy.

* * *

**lil shit:** hyunjin!! sorry dude but i can’t make it today! kevin wants to go see that new horror movie that’s coming out! i know you don’t like horror movies so i’ll just see ya tmrw at school! love you x

It was the fifth time. The fifth time that you had ditched Hyunjin to go spend time with Kevin. It was simple, really. All Hyunjin had to do was open his mouth and tell you what he had been feeling the past few weeks, but it was an impossible feat for him, for fear that things would go really wrong and he’d lose his precious friendship with you. So he turned to Minho for help.

“Man, you really got to speak with her about this. It’s gonna end really bad if you keep hiding everything within you,” Minho says, chewing on a piece of french fry as he sees Hyunjin tugging at the ends of his hair in frustration. 

“I know I do, I know. But it’s not as easy as you say it is! Every time I see them together, my blood just boils and I don’t even know why. It’s like I wanna punch something,” Hyunjin despaired, as words — describing what he didn’t even know he was feeling — spilled out of his mouth.

“Do you like her?” 

Hyunjin froze, his hand hanging in the air as his fingers hovered inches away from the nugget he was just about to pick up. Confusion grew in him, as his heart started hammering against his chest, each beat resounding clearly in his ears.

Did he like you?

The possibility that he had a crush on someone he had known for the majority of his life never crossed his mind; all he knew was that he clearly didn’t enjoy seeing you with some guy that he knew almost nothing about. He also knew that he loved seeing you smile, and he hated seeing you cry, doing anything he had to see your beautiful smile again. He knew that you were the first one he would reach out to, even if it was the simplest most trivial thing bothering him, and you that you would never judge him. Maybe he did like you, after all. 

With a resigned sigh, he left out a soft “maybe”, causing a smirk to blossom on his friend’s face.

“Well, it’s time you told Y/n about it,” Minho said. “What? No, I can’t. She might end up hating me,” was what Hyunjin countered with, causing Minho to roll his eyes.

“What does this look like? A sappy romance movie? Get yourself together, Hwang Hyunjin. She hasn’t run away even after seeing you in the morning, she definitely isn’t going to run away now.” Minho retorted, earning him a hard smack on his arm. 

“I’ll see about it,” is what Hyunjin says, before gathering his things and leaving Minho alone in the booth. 

Walking home alone, eyes darting here and there to distract himself from the thought of you, he spots two familiar figures sitting at his and your favourite diner, seemingly having the time of their lives as they laughed at a joke. Subconsciously clenching his fist, he marched home, all thoughts of confessing to you erased from his head as jealousy took over him. 

_Let’s see how she’ll take this silent treatment she’s going to get._

* * *

A few days later, the fact that you hadn’t been spending as much time hit you, as you made your way over to his locker to finally see your handsome best friend.

“Hyuuuuunjin, it’s been so long! I missed you,” you said, throwing your arms around the boy in front of you, expecting him to return your hug. But all you received was silence.

“Hyunjin? What’s wrong?” you asked, concerned, because Hyunjin never ignored you. 

Silence.

“A-are you ignoring me?”

More silence. But it didn’t last long.

“You are the one who started ignoring me first,” he finally replied softly, hurt evident in his voice. Your heart painfully ached at his tone, as it finally dawned on you that you had, in fact, been ignoring your best friend.

“I… I don’t know what to say, Hyunjin. I’m sorry. I really didn’t mean to ignore you? It’s just that Kevin had been helping me with something that I was worried about and you know-”

“Yeah, I get it. Don’t worry about it. You can go back to him now,” Hyunjin replied curtly, going back to organising his locker.

You let out a sigh as you wrapped a hand around his wrist. “But I want my best friend back.”

“Kevin’s over there,” is what you got as a reply.

Although caught in an upsetting situation, you couldn’t help but roll your eyes at his pettiness. 

“Do you want to know why I was talking to Kevin? It’s because I had feelings for my best friend and I didn’t know what to do about it,” you stated, finally letting go off his wrist.

“Yeah yeah, I get it, you love spending time with- wait what?” Hyunjin questioned, as he spun around, surprised by this news.

“You like… me?” he asked, pointing to himself for extra confirmation. 

“No, I like that locker behind you. Of course it’s you, dipshit.” You said, rolling your eyes once again at his stupidity.

Without any control, the words spilled out of Hyunjin’s mouth. “I don’t know, it could’ve always been Kevin,”

You stared at him, irritation growing in you as you give up and turn away, spitting out a “You know what? Forget it. I don’t know why I even trie-”

But you were cut off by your favourite boy pulling you into his arms, wrapping himself around you as you automatically melted into his arms, almost by instinct. 

“Well, your best friend wants you to know that he likes you too,” he said, leaving a soft kiss on the top of your head and pulling you even closer to him.

“Who? Kevin?”


End file.
